Truth or Dare
by blazinbeauty67
Summary: As Draco is given a dirty dare involving Hermione he's wondering if he can live up to it, or live without Hermione.
1. The New Task

The New Task

Draco looked at her like she was covered in goo. Why, he asked himself, did I have to play that stupid game of truth or dare, and why did I chose dare? It had been a Hogsmead trip yesterday, and of coarse being a rambunctious 16 year old he had went to The Three Broomsticks with all of his followers. And if he hadn't got Pansy mad then maybe this would all be a different story, but he had, not caring what the consequences might be, and she seemed to be wanting to get revenge while they were playing truth or dare.

"_You're turn Draco," Blaise said._

"_Can I ask it?" Pansy asked with an evil glint in her eyes._

"_I don't see why not," Blaise replied._

"_Great Draco, truth or dare?"_

"_Umm," he was wondering what he should say. He felt like she wanted him to say dare, and he did feel a bit bad about their argument. "Dare," he answered finally._

"_Fine I dare you to get Hermione Granger to sleep with you, without magic or potion." This was a shocking dare for both Draco and for everyone else there. Everyone knew that Pansy held Draco in such high esteem, she never let him out of her sight. And know she was daring him to sleep with another woman, a woman who happened to be one of the whole gang's worst enemy._

"_Pansy are you feeling alright? I mean did you understand what you just said?" Draco said out of desperation. He hated Granger, and Granger hated him and now someone who usually worshipped him was asking him to sleep with her. It was madness, truly madness._

"_Why what do you mean Draco? I know exactly what I said. I asked you truth or dare and you chose dare. So as it was my turn to give you your dare I did. I _dared_ you to sleep with Hermione Granger."_

"_But Pansy…" Draco was at a loss for words for the first time in his whole entire life. why was she asking this of him? He looked around at his companions for help. Surely one of them, either Blaise, Crabbe or Goyle would surely back him up. But they were all as shocked as he was._

"_And if you don't do it within 3 weeks then you have to sleep with me," Pansy grinned for she knew that it was truly impossible for Draco Malfoy to get Hemione Granger to sleep with him, and at the end of 3 weeks she would actually sleep with the famous Draco Malfoy. "And also remember that you can't back out of a dare."_

"_But Pansy this is stupid. I can't do it."_

"_Then do you just want to get right to you sleeping with me because I don't mind skipping these 3 weeks."_

"_Come on, do it. Rather Granger then Pansy, even though she is a Mudblood." Blaise said._

"_Uhhhhhh. Remind me never to play this stupid game again." And with that Draco stormed out of the building. He wouldn't have minded if it was Muggle truth or dare but this was wizard truth or dare which meant that he had to live up to whatever he was supposed to do and if not that then the alternative, otherwise it would feel like his insides were burning. _

That lead him to staring and Hermione during breakfast on Sunday which was the day after. When she finally realized that someone was watching her she looked around. When she found out that nit was Draco who was looking at her she did one of her famous glares that Draco was so used to seeing. Draco on the other hand tried to smile nicely to her. But she quickly looked down at her food again leaving Draco to his own thoughts. _This is going to be a lot harder then I thought, and I thought it was going to be hard too. _He stood up from his table and decided that he was going down to the Quidditch pitch early because today was the first Quidditch game of the season. As he got up of coarse Crabbe and Goyle come with him.

"So have you given any thought about how you are going to get Hermione to sleep with you? It isn't going to be easy is it?" Crabbe said running to keep up with Draco's strides.

"Of coarse it will be easy," Draco lied but he didn't want Crabbe and Goyle to know that he thought it was going to be extremely difficult to do. "After all if I can't do it then who can? I am after all Draco Malfoy." And with this new found confidence he walked with his head held high and told himself that this was going to be easy.


	2. Forbidden Smiles

2. Forbidden Smiles

All during the Quidditch game he could not keep his mind on finding the snitch. He was always thinking about how to get Hermione to sleep with him. When Harry finally caught the snitch Draco was the last person off of the field after he had changed. When he got to the entrance hall, he was of coarse not thinking about where he was walking and bumped in to Hermione Granger of all people.

"Sorr… oh it's you." Hermione said.

"What are you doing here mudblood?"

"What, a person isn't aloud to head outdoors on a beautiful day? And will you stop

calling me a mudblood?

"Sorry." Draco replied not really meaning a word of what he was saying.

"What? Did Draco Malfoy actually apologize to Hermione Granger."

"Yes. But don't get used to it," Draco replied.

"Okay, I won't." Hermione said smiling back at Draco. Then when she realized that no matter how nice Draco might be today she knew that he was just going to be meaner tomorrow. But she found that she liked this nice Draco it was good for a change. "Apology excepted by the way," she added before heading out towards Hagrid's.

_That definitely wasn't what I was expecting, _Draco thought, _I was just trying to be nice I wasn't expecting any niceness back. Maybe this might be easier then I thought. Well maybe a _little _bit easier. _And with that said he hurried into the Great Hall with a smile on his face.

The next day as Draco walked into the Great Hall for breakfast he looked at Hermione and gave him one of his drop dead gorgeous smiles. She gave him a surprised look and instead of giving him a smirk like she usually does she gave him a nice, sweet smile also.

"Who are you smiling at Mione? You never give those kind of smile unless you rally mean it. I should know I've never gotten one." Ron remarked while Harry laughed at his comment.

"Oh please I give you lots of smiles even though you barely deserve any of them," Hermione remarked starting to get annoyed.

"Okay whatever, but you still haven't answered the question. Who were you smiling at?"

"None of your business and besides it doesn't matter he smiled at me so I have to smile back don't I."

"No!" both Harry and Ron said it this time as they've both become very overprotective of her with all the danger going on with the oncoming war.

"Oh please I'm not a child! I can smile to whomever I want to and besides Ron, if you were smiling at Fleur you would want her to smile back? And Harry if Cho was smiling at you would you want her to smile back?"

"That depends." Ron stated.

"Oh only because you know she would never smile at you anyway. I can take care of myself and I know that you guys are only doing it because you care but if I can't give just one innocent smile to some guy then you guys are really way too overprotective and you guys should cut back because I'm going to smile to whoever I damn well please!" With this statement she stormed out of the Great Hall and just started walking because that seemed to help best with her anger. She headed out the door and even though it was raining she liked the rain and she definitely needed to work off some of that anger before she says something she was going to regret to her best friend.

Draco had been watching Hermione argue with the two idiots and the anger she had stormed out of the Great Hall. Wanting to be alone with Hermione so without making it look too suspicious he told Pansy he had to go to the bathroom and darted out just in time to see her dart out of the Castle onto the rainy grounds.

He eagerly followed but tried not to make it look like he was following her. He darted behind trees as much as possible until she stopped by the huge fig tree that her and the Dream Team often spent a lot of there time during nice weather. He watched her lean against the trees dark wet bark and thought it was time to make his move.

"Hey there Granger you and the Dream Team get into a fight?" Draco stated walking toward her.

"Even if I was I wouldn't tell you because it's none of your business." Hermione snapped back.

"Aw, come on not going to get all mad again just because I asked you a simple question are you?" Since Hermione didn't answer afterwards he decided to make another move on Hermione that would leave her quacking in her boots. "Listen I'm sorry. I saw them yelling at you after you smiled at me so since I smiled first I guess it is partially my fault."

"You bet it is I wouldn't have had to smile back if you didn't smile to me in the first place." Hermione's eyes flashed with anger which mixed well with the honey color that they already were. _God there beautiful, why haven't I noticed them before?_

"Then why did you?" Draco said trying not to make it seem too obvious what he was thinking.

"I don't know maybe because I'm a nice person and I thought that with how nice you were being to me lately that you deserved a nice smile back."

"Well I'm very glad you did." As Draco said this he leaned closer and gave Hermione a nice, gentle, seductive kiss that many girls in the Slytherin house would have adored and killed for. Draco slowly pulled away and it took a while for Hermione to realize what just happened.

"Why did you do that?" Hermione asked after she finally regained consciousness after what seemed like a year to Hermione.

"Did you mind?" Draco asked in turn.

"Well no it was very pleasurable but you are a pureblood, Slytherin I thought you wanted nothing to do with a lowly mudblood Gryffindor?"

"Well you'll just have to wait and see." And with that note he slowly strolled away leaving Hermione all alone in the rain to ponder on herself and her thoughts, while Draco gave himself three cheers as his lips still tingled with the feeling of Hermione still on them.


End file.
